1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to signals and indicators and more particularly to those used in connection with vehicles to indicate motion and direction.
2. Discussion Of The Prior Art
Generally, lighting devices are available for bicycles in various forms. Such devices, usually battery powered, may provide turn signal indicators or may provide running lights. Rarely, if ever, do such devices provide stop lights. The turn signal indicators and the running lights are usually part of separate units provided for installation on a bicycle. Left and right signal indicators are mounted to the left and right of center, respectively, of the bicycle when viewed from the rear. Since a bicycle has a rather narrow silhouette when viewed from the rear, it may be difficult to distinguish, from a distance, whether a single turn signal indicator is located either to the left or right of the center of the silhouette even when the indicators are spaced apart. It would be of benefit therefore to have a lighting device for bicycles having preferably on a single console, a running light, stop lights and turn signal indicators which are referenced in some manner to indicate their position relative to either the left or right of center.